


We Fell For That?

by sunflowersandsunshining



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Pranks, Pre Relationship, got em, pff, snowed in cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersandsunshining/pseuds/sunflowersandsunshining
Summary: Sera plays a prank that the pair ends up thanking her for.





	We Fell For That?

Andraste’s tits, I don’t know how it happened.

I know the events that led up to it. A letter had arrived in Skyhold, hastily penned and requesting the Commander and Inquisitor's presence at a discreet location immediately for “valuable information”.

Leliana, for some reason, thought that it was a good idea - _information makes the Inquisition,_ she had said with a smile, and sent us off in a hurry.

Cullen only rolled his eyes and went along with it as we made our way to the spot that was tucked away in a far corner of the Hinterlands.

However, once we arrived, we knew something was wrong.

It was a small cabin accented by uncharacteristic snow surrounding it. I looked at it and shrugged. “Worst case, we’ll fight a demon or two.” I sighed, entering the building tentatively.

Cullen followed straight behind me, obviously suspecting foul play. As soon as we both were in the door, it slammed behind us violently, bolting shut with a clank.

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen shouted, drawing his blade quickly. “Be on guard.”

I pulled my blade and took a look around and the frost-stained windows stood out to me; I felt the unmistakable feeling of being watched.  
Before long, I figured out who was doing the watching. A high-pitched, fast giggle rang out from outside, and a flash of blonde hair darted from one window to another.

“I think I found our enemy.” I sighed, walking to the door to try to open it again, finding out that it was still sealed shut.

A sudden chill went down my spine, and the air in the room felt as if it dropped twenty degrees in a fraction of a second. I went to look outside the window and saw the culprit:

Snow. And lots of it.

So much so that we were essentially snowed into this cabin, trapping us.

“Maker’s balls, what was she thinking?” I shouted angrily. “The Inquisition needs us!”

He was obviously fuming, but making efforts to appear calm. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Is it?”

“No.” He responded. 

“Oh.” I murmured. I looked at my feet nervously, kicking around the tattered carpet below me. “Sera’s membership in the Inquisition seriously needs to be reconsidered.” I mumbled, my face contorting into a frown. “Looks like we’ll be here a while.”

“The others are bound to notice our absence eventually,” Cullen called over his shoulder, his voice heavy with embarrassment. “We’ll have to wait.”

I sighed again and examined the cabin, noting the spare furnishings. There was a bed, a table, and a small chest, which I approached and opened; it contained various dried fruits and meats, all still appearing edible alongside a few jugs of water. 

Well.

I guess Sera had a certain plan in mind.

“Well, while we’re here…” I walked over to the bed and sat down. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Er…?” he stammered.

“There’s nothing else we can do.” I smiled. “Might as well get to know each other.”

He paused in contemplation. “What would you like to know?”

“Let’s start with favorites. Favorite animal?”

“Lion.” He responded quickly.

We continued like this for hours, eventually settling in the bed together, sitting side by side.

“How long do you think it’ll take before they come get us?” I asked him.

“Maker knows.” He grunted.

“I don’t mind, really.” I smiled at him.

“Me neither.” He mumbled. “It’s getting late.”

“I’m afraid of the dark.” I whispered, realizing that the light outside had faded and that we only had one dim torch to last us what could be days.

“It’s alright. I’ll protect you.” He responded gently. “If-- if you’d like me to,” he quickly added.

“I’d love that.” I grinned, allowing myself to rest my head on his shoulder.

“Oh, I…”

“I don’t suppose you want to sleep on the floor,” I said coyly.

“No.” He answered sheepishly. 

“Alright then.” I laid down in the bed, exhaustion overcoming me. “Don’t mind me.”

“I… won’t.” He stammered, his eyes darting around the room quickly, full of nervous energy.

I smiled and closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, it was suddenly morning. Cullen’s arm was around my waist as I laid on my side next to him. This realization made my face flush red as I searched for the words to say to him.

I decided on a shy, “Good morning?”

He chuckled softly. “Good morning.”

“We’re still here.” I breathed.

“Evidently so.”

“Yesterday wasn’t a dream?”

“No, I don’t think so.” he responded gently.

“Oh.” I blinked, trying to adjust to the bright streams of light pouring in through the frost-covered windows. “Well.”

“Are you hungry?” He said, letting go of me and getting out of the bed.

“I suppose so,” I answered, still slightly stunned.

We ate breakfast in a shy silence, both of us too scared to admit that what had happened was real, and that maybe we wanted more.

I knew I wanted more, anyways.

“Do you think they forgot about us?” I asked eventually, avoiding eye contact and hiding my still slightly pink face.

“No.”

“What if--”

I was interrupted by a large bang at the door and the sound of magic being cast.

The wooden door suddenly came tumbling down, and two familiar faces popped out of the entryway.

“Hello!” greeted Dorian, who was mysteriously accompanied by Sera, of all people.

“Did you enjoy your time together?” Sera demanded.

“Yes!” Cullen and I shouted in response at the same time. We turned to look at each other, our faces growing into a distinct shade of red as we realized what we had said. 

Maybe I have something to thank Sera for after all.


End file.
